


Don't You Hate It When Your Parent Meets You're Girlfriend Unannounced?

by virus21



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: F/M, I remember that Jessica is English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Peter has a new girlfriend in the form of Jessica Drew. He hadn't told is Aunt May yet. Said aunt makes a unexpected visit. Peter should have known better.





	Don't You Hate It When Your Parent Meets You're Girlfriend Unannounced?

Don't You Hate It When Your Parent Meets You're Girlfriend Unannounced?

The morning sun was a welcome sight most days and for most people. Neither of those applied to Jessica Drew. The sun in the face in the morning was not something she was fond of. Neither were mornings for that matter. It's usually why she kept the curtains shut and slept in as long as she could. And if she were in her apartment, she would have. 

She was, however, in the apartment of Spider-Man himself, Peter Parker. In fact, she was currently in his bed, trying to dodge the rising sun under the covers and pillows. Damn her for dating a morning person. And yes, they were dating. Despite the tension in the form of Peter kind of annoying her, his natural goofy charm wore her down. That was months ago and they had in little time gotten to the sleeping together stage, hence her being here....with the sun in her face. She missed Carol's apartment. She didn't like the morning either. 

No matter what she did, that blasted sun wouldn't leave her alone. The constant movement woke Peter from his own slumber “You can struggle, but none escape the sun.”

“I can bloody well try, can't I” Jessica said, with her usual English wit.

After a few more tries, it was clear that it was a futile attempt. Jess looked around for her bra and then remember that Peter had threw it across the room somewhere. She settled with the default covering of Peter's shirt. Placing the large shirt on, she rose to head to the kitchen. While Peter was not as giant as many of the other male heroes out there, but he was far from a runt, despite how many would view the rather nerdy man. 

As such, the shirt was large and long enough to cover most of what Jessica wanted covered. As she walked to the kitchen, she noticed Peter staring at her “Your eyes are going to pop out if you keep that up” Jessica snarked.

“Can't help it” Peter explained “You look damn good in my shirt. Maybe I should put you in my Spider-Man suit and see how that looks”.

“Peter, I wouldn't fit” Jessica explained the obvious “Besides, I think its less the shirt and more that I'm not wearing a bra in it”. Peter didn't dispute that and the thought just made him like it better. 

Jess was planning to look for some frozen waffles, something that was quick and simple, when there was a knock on the door. Peter was about to get up to answer, but Jessica motioned to the door. This wasn't the best time as she and Peter weren't fully awake and it was rather early at any rate and hardly dressed to talking to visitors. It was likely solicitors of some kind; they always liked to come early.

Jessica open the door to greet who ever was there “I'm sorry, but we are not interested...”

“Oh my”! Rather than a solicitor at the door, it was a elderly woman. “Is Peter Parker available?” The old woman asked, startled by this little incident.

“Oh crap”! Peter yelled, jumping out of bed to look for his clothing. After a few moments, he was dressed in possibly the most haphazard manner he could. Even getting in his Spider-Man suit to fight the Sinister Six was more organized. He leaped to the door “Hello Aunt May.”

Oh that's who this was. Jessica mentally slapped herself for not recognizing her. Granted she only briefly met her in the past and Jess was in her Spider-Woman suit at the time.

“Well Peter, aren't you going to introduce me to you're, uhm, guest”? There was a little condescension in Aunt May's voice, but giving the situation, it was understandable.

“This is Jessica Drew. Jess, this is my Aunt May” The two woman shook hands after Peter's introductions. The tension was broke after the handshake and Peter asked May to enter the apartment.

“Umm, let me just go and get some...pants on” Jessica said, rather awkwardly. Then again, she only had Peter's shirt on and here was his aunt, so it was understandable. She left the room, leaving Peter with his aunt.

“So Peter, who is she and how long have you been with her”? Blunt and to the point Aunt May was. 

“Well Jess is someone I met on the job”.

“When you mean job, I assume that doesn't mean your work for the university or your old Bugle”? Never could get past her either. “No Aunt May, I don't”.

May sat there, waiting to Peter to continue “Well Aunt May, Jess is Spider-Woman”. May's eye brow arched, seemingly surprised with this revelation “Which one is she”?

Well that was a good question as there have been many who have had the title Spider-Woman “She is the first one”.

“Oh the one in the rather tight red suit” Figures she would focus on that part of it “Well, I'm shocked that one of those Spider-Women haven't made a pass at you until now” Well they have in the past, just nothing has happened until now.

“So, how long have you two been a thing”? Aunt May asked.

“A few months now”.

“And you two are already at the point she is sleeping over”!? May sounded shocked and annoyed that her nephew was at this point in a relationship.

“Well its not like I've only know her for those few months, Aunt May” Peter explained, trying to calm his aunt down “Me and Jess have know each other for years, have fought together. She and I have been through a lot already. We just upgraded our relationship to were we are now. We don't feel like we're rushing it”.

Aunt May digested what Peter had said. She knew that her nephew was a even headed for the most part and wouldn't rush into a relationship without thinking. He had his heart broken too many times for that. But she was his parent; it was natural for her to worry.

Just then, Jessica entered the room, now in pants to Peter's relief.

“So, this is a rather awkward way to meet the parents..parent” Jessica was trying to not come off as nervous. All the years as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and as an Avenger and meeting her boyfriend's mother was scarier than fighting Ultron.

“Peter, would you leave us alone for a moment” And here is comes, Aunt May wanted to talk with Jessica. Sadly, it was no use to argue with her, so Peter left, the excuse being he was getting coffee. Now it was just Aunt May and Jessica.

“So Miss Drew, why don't you tell me a little about yourself”? Well, the simple question first. Jessica thought that she could get through this one “Well I was born in England and after a rather unpleasant experience with the terrorist group Hydra, I was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. and I have been an agent of them off and on since then. I'm also on the same Avengers team as Peter”.

“And how did you meet Peter originally”? That was an easy on “ I was at a small low point and I ran into Peter” Jessica answered “He helped give me some advice and it helped. Funny, since I generally found him annoying a lot of the times. No offense”.

“None taken dear” May replied “I know Peter can be an handful at times”. 

“What are your intentions with my nephew”? Jessica never thought that the mother would ask that question, seemed to be more a dad question towards a boy. Jessica mentally scrambled to come with an answer before responding “Well, we haven't discussed the future as of yet. It's a road we will come to in time.”

May was silent, assessing the whole thing. Then, she spoke “Well you seem like a level headed young woman. While I would rather have a more grounded partner for my nephew, you seem like a nice and at least have a bond with Peter” Jessica breath a sign of relief. Its never easy to met the parent, even with prep time. Doing it unannounced is just a nightmare. Jessica felt lucky that May didn't go through with a 'interrogation' of her; that would be a hell.

Peter then returned, holding 3 cups of coffee “So, I hope you went easy on Jess, Aunt May”.

“Oh don't worry Peter” Jessica reassured “Your aunt was just worried about you. I would be too if I came and saw this situation. She probably wanted to make sure I wasn't some hussy”.

“And you are anything but from the looks of things” May said “But if I may point out” May's finger was pointing at nearby closet door, one that had a black bra hanging on it. So that's were it went. Both Peter and Jessica's face turn bright red.

“Oh, don't worry about it. We were all young once” Both spiders breath a sigh of relief. “Though” May continued “You may want to make sure to remove such things post-haste. You never know who might be visiting” Peter smiled at the comment, knowing that May has made such unannounced visits in the past. Guest he should have expected this to happen in the first place.

The 3 drank their coffees and bantered a bit. After finishing the drinks, they moved to the door. It was Peter and Jessica's day off, so they would likely web sling a bit or ask if the Avengers needed them. If there was no trouble (fat chance, given Peter's own luck), they would make a day of it. May asked if the two would come over for dinner tonight, which the two accepted: one did not say no to dinner from May Parker.

As they were showing May to the door, May turned to both of them “I hope that since you are so comfy with each other already, can I expect little spider babies in the future”?

“Aunt May”!


End file.
